Jared Severus
Backup Articles Summary "I never felt ready for command, but the enemy never asked whether I was ready." -Jared Severus, when asked about command. Jared Severus is a Space Marine of the Revenants Chapter Astartes, currently serving as the Captain of the Fourth Company, having succeeded Yan Rill Essential Information Name: Jared Severus Homeworld: Peace Chapter: Revenants Rank: Captain, Fourth Company Status: Active}} Early Life Peace Like most future Revenants, Jared Severus was born on the planet Peace, to a pair of administrative workers. Like all denizens of that planet, he grew up believing in Peace's pacifistic doctrines, and greatly disliked the need for warfare. Despite this, at a young age his athletic skill and intelligence were noted, and he was recruited as a neophyte into the Revenants Chapter. Neophyte As a neophyte in the Chapter, Jared was noted for being quick, resourceful, and for applying tactical thinking to his training missions and simulated battles, all things that would eventually get him earmarked for a position in the ranks of full Marines. It was noted that he apparently had little pride in his martial ability - whether as a result of his pacifist upbringing or a lack of confidence in himself, his instructors were never certain, but since excess pride is discouraged in the Revenants, it was not considered a problem. It was during his time as a neophyte that he was given the rare honour of a brief service in the field with the Fourth Company, which was at that time commanded by Laslo Bane. Assigned to the care of the squad commanded by Sergeant Yan Rill, he quickly developed a rapport with the older Space Marine, and from hi, learned much of what a Space Marine's life was, and what was expected of him in future. Upon his return to the neophyte training company, he found that he had been earmarked for a position in the Fourth Company by Captain Bane, under the recommendation of Sergeant Rill. By the time the recommendation came to be fulfilled however, Sergeant Rill had become Captain Rill and the battle of Ragnarok had taken place. Full Marine Upon being assigned as a full Marine to the Fourth Company, Jared Severus joined his new Brothers in the mop up operations that concluded the Ragnarok campaign. Despite being termed "mop-up" by the Imperial Military, these campaigns were actually closer to full scale wars all by themselves, and the young Space Marine quickly found the few gaps in his ability and training filled by the harshness of conflict. When the Fourth finally left the Ragnarok system, Severus had become a veteran hardened fighter. Over the next few years, Severus served with the Fourth Company under Rill and his eventual senior Sergeant, Lon Oppo. Together they fought in several campaigns, including the crusade to destroy a Splinter Fleet and the battles around the Eye of Terror. Over time, Severus proved himself a capable Marine and brilliant strategist on a small scale, and was given the position of squad Sergeant. It was during this Black Crusade that Yan Rill, as well as Oppo, were killed by a Chaos Dreadnought. Ascent to Captaincy Following Rill's death, as well as the death of Oppo, who Rill had intended to replace him, Severus found himself the senior Sergeant of the Company and therefore the next in line for command of the Company. Though he felt himself unready, he nonetheless took the position. Among his first missions was an assignment to the command of Aldus Flynn, who had begun his search for Hans Nieman and Sanctimonia Praesentia. This mission would take many years, with Flynn leading his forces - who, as well as Severus, also consisted of many members of the Brotherhood of Peace and other Revenants - into battle on the Callous moons and against Orks, Tau and Tyranids. Many Marines would die over the course of the quest, leaving Severus increasingly unsure that he was doing his best in leading them. Finally, years into their quest, the combined Revenants and Brotherhood Marines found the traitorous Nieman upon Orbis, and the final confrontation was at hand. Orbis Field Upon Orbis field, as is recorded elsewhere, Aldus Flynn slew Hans Nieman and Sanctimonia Praesentia were destroyed. Half of Severus' company had been killed during the fighting, and he took their deaths hard. He felt that had he been a stronger commander, or perhaps more decisive during the conflict, After the battle, Aldus Flynn went into seclusion to meditate on events that had occurred during the campaign. During this time, Severus continued to lead his men against various enemies, earning much honour for his Company and proving himself a good Captain. In time however, he was called by Aldus Flynn to resolve a troubling matter. The Quest for the Stranger Aldus Flynn revealed a startling truth to Severus - it was a mysterious stranger in power armour who had told him about the presence of Hans Nieman on Orbis, and this individual had been wearing Revenants' colours. Whoever they were, they were a friend of some sort to the Chapter, but Flynn had no desire to allow him to wander unmatched or unchecked, and was determined to, if not capture him, then at least know more of him. He had chosen Jared's Fourth Company to do this. Severus accepted the order immediately, and mustered his Company to begin the search. Alongside his men would travel a squad of Terminator armoured veterans, led by the senior sergeant of the First Company, Gantar Meridius. Meridius was a solid Marine, who had served in the Second Company with Marius Tron prior to his assignment as Senior Sergeant. Severus and Meridius quickly built up a solid rapport. It was a long and hard quest to find any mention of the stranger anywhere. Though there were many rumours of wandering Space Marines, few of those rumours were of men in Revenants colours - but where such rumours were, there too were the men of the Fourth, Severus at their head. Eventually, the search for the stranger led the company to the planet Nenia Pomarium, then under attack by Tyranids. Though they were not there seeking the Stranger, he was nonetheless there, and offered to fight alongside his brothers against the Tyranids, an offer the suspicious Severus accepted grudgingly. The events that happened there are related elsewhere, but what is important is that, by the end, Meridius had been killed in battle, as had the stranger himself, as witnessed by Marcus, Severus's Chaplain. Returning to Peace to relate these events, Severus was thanked by Flynn (who had his own theories about the stranger and what he might have been), and released from the search back into regular duties. It is these that Severus has been busy with to this day. Personality and Traits Severus is a shrewd tactician, adaptive and brilliant. He is also crimping lay uncertain and critical of himself - the first to deride his own abilities, the harshest detractor of his own skills. Nonetheless, those who have fought alongside him - including his senior Sergeant, Varl, and his Chaplain, Marcus - call him a brave Captain and good leader to his men. In combat he prefers to use a plasma pistol and a power maul. Category:Space Marines